1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative containers. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of decorative small glass containers with jewelry timepieces affixed thereon.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Both luxurious fragrance containers which contain perfume, cologne, aftershave, etc. and fine jewelry timepieces have been around for centuries. Home use fragrance containers are often artistically designed small bottles made of high quality glass such as crystal glass. Such glass fragrance bottles are often elegantly decorated. However, no glass fragrance bottle has been found which is ornamented with a small jewelry timepiece.
There could be many reasons to explain why no such combination of fragrance bottle and jewelry timepiece has been invented to date. One possible reason may be that it is difficult to mount timepieces to fragrance bottles. Most fragrance bottles stand upright and the best location for mounting a timepiece is on the front surface of the fragrance bottle, so that the timepiece is vertically oriented and readily observable. However, since the casing of a jewelry timepiece is often made of solid metal such as brass or gold, it is not easy to attach the casing of the timepiece to the glass surface of the fragrance bottle.
Another possible reason may be that even though it might be conceivable to adhere the metal casing of a timepiece to the surface of a glass bottle with glue, such a non-removable manner of mounting is highly undesirable. A consumer should be able to take a timepiece off a fragrance bottle for various purposes, such as maintenance, repair, replacing the battery if it is an electronic timepiece, etc. In addition, the timepiece is often much more valuable than the glass bottle. The consumer should be able to remove the timepiece in case the glass bottle is damaged or no longer wanted, or after all of the fragrance contained in the bottle is removed, and use the timepiece on a new fragrance bottle.
Therefore, it will be desirable to have a unique combination of high class fragrance bottle and jewelry timepiece whether it be a fine jewelry timepiece or an inexpensive timepiece. It will be even more desirable to have the jewelry timepiece detachably and interchangeably mounted to the fragrance bottle.